vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Cry/Creep-P
|-|Original ver. = , and |singers = GUMI English |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * RO☆D (illustration) * Prisma (tuning) |links = }} |-|Redux ver. = , and |singers = Kagamine Len English |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * Prisma (tuning) * deadmanjackalope (illust) * KeiiPie (pv) |links = }} Background Original Version "Cry" is an original English song, composed by Eyeris (Creep-P) and featuring GUMI. The song tells about a lonely crybaby who tries everything to stop crying but cannot just bring himself to do so. The person also expresses the desire to die but soon manages to love himself and to stop hurting himself. Even so, he still wants to cry. Redux Version The redux version features Kagamine Len English. Eyeris updated the song after he was inspired to start a new series, MR. SAD BOY. Though it is not the first song released, it is considered the official beginning to the series. The character depicted in this song is the protagonist of the series. The song tells a story about a boy named Willian. As his life went on, he began to feel as if he was different. He did not know how, exactly, until he noticed that there were patches appearing on his neck that began to more colorful and saturated. This was dangerous, as in his society, if anyone is seen to have color on them in any form (i.e. not in the colors of black and white), they are no longer seen as a "normal and functioning human being," and thus are quickly ostracized. Because of this, Willian had to hide it or face the consequences, and he was very afraid of being found out. One day, he realized that he could only hide it for a short time, as the patches were starting to become more intense, he made the decision to run away, into the woods, knowing that if he was found out he would be shunned, hated, and hurt anyway. However, he believed that running off would also lead to his death, so he was in a hopeless situation either way. However, as he struggled through the forest, before the minuscule amount of hope he had left was gone, he came upon a large, bright tent with loud circus music—the CIRCO DE NEONS. He entered the tent, noticing that the two clowns at the entrance were staring at him despite not being able to see their faces. He was unsure if he would regret this decision, but he began to feel something. Succeeding versions |producers = Prisma (tuning), Jack (illust), KeiiPie (video) |categories = Remake, Human Cover |links = yt vF22tP-9dU4 }} Lyrics Original= The tears shed have not stopped flowing They just refused to stop flowing My anger's overflowing "Just get over it." "It's not worth it." A crybaby has no place Salty tears go down my face The boy will continue to cry Until I'm convinced I have to die But I tried everything In the way That I can But I tried everything In the ways But I can't I'm a big crybaby I am not worth my life I cannot stop crying I have tried everything I've tried it all I cannot stop Can't stop crying But I'm trying I can't mature But I'll endure The pain and mess... My life's a mess Mommy's gone I'm left all alone I'm alone I'm alone Left in tears so I can drown A crybaby has no place Salty tears go down my face The boy will continue to cry Until I'm convinced I have to die But I tried everything In the way That I can But I tried everything In the ways But I can't I'm a big crybaby I am not worth my life I cannot stop crying I have tried everything I've tried it all I cannot stop Can't stop crying But I'm trying I can't mature But I'll endure The pain and mess... My life's a mess But I'll love myself I will stop trying to hurt myself But I want to cry A crybaby Just a sucker I'm such a sap Enough of that I'm so sorry That I'm off-tune Please don't worry I'll be gone soon But I tried everything In the way That I can But I tried everything In the ways But I can't I'm a big crybaby I am not worth my life I cannot stop crying I have tried everything I've tried it all I cannot stop Can't stop crying But I'm trying I can't mature But I'll endure The pain and mess... My life's a mess But I'll love myself I will stop trying to hurt myself But I want to cry But I'm gonna cry But I'm gonna die |-|Redux= The tears shed have not stopped flowing All the memories keep rewinding Anger level's boiling Now I got my hit, but was it worth it? A crybaby has no place Salty tears go down my face I'm that boy who won't stop crying Until I'm convinced I'll stop trying Here I am At the end Of a road Known too well What a shame! Every tear That I've cried Genuine Here I am Once again I find this Kinda sad Me crying You leaving A cycle Repeating You and I both know that something's off here But is that just a dumb irrational fear? Memories are blurring The signs of a disappearing Am I right or am I just a Big crybaby? You're all gone I'm left all alone I'm alone I'm alone Left with fear all of my own A crybaby has no place Salty tears go down my face I'm that boy who won't stop crying Until I'm convinced I'll stop trying Here I am At the end Of a road Known too well What a shame! Every tear That I've cried Genuine Here I am Once again I find this Kinda sad Me crying You leaving A cycle Repeating You and I both know that something's off here But is that just a dumb irrational fear? Memories are blurring The signs of a disappearing Am I right or am I just a Big crybaby? Tonight, I will cry Knowing that I'm not alright Mouth shut, fears out Tonight, I will cry Oh, you have ruined me the best you can But there's one thing left that I don't understand... Why me? Why me? Why me? But why have the crybaby when you can have somebody... Better Here I am At the end Of a road Known too well What a shame! Every tear That I've cried Genuine Here I am Once again I find this Kinda sad Me crying You leaving A cycle Repeating You and I both know that something's off here But is that just a dumb irrational fear? Memories are blurring The signs of a disappearing Am I right or am I just a Big crybaby? Tonight, I will cry Knowing that I'm not alright Mouth shut, fears out Tonight, I will cry Gallery Gumi Cry Cover Art Single.jpg|Album art of the original version of the song Cry album art (Spotify).jpg|Album art of the original version of the song on Spotify Cry (Redux version) album_art.jpg|Album art of the Redux version of the song External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len